The Console Wars: Greatness Awaits
by eagletalon007
Summary: The Republic of Sony is fighting a war for survival against the forces of Nintendo and the AllStars are fighting desperately to push them out. But even if hope seems lost the people of Sony will fight to the bitter end! This version of The Console Wars is a Sony focused story and is mainly intended for Sony fans.
1. Prologue

**I'm back! And this time I have the story I want.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters portrayed in this story but my own.**

The Console Wars: Greatness awaits.

Prologue: The rise of the Republic

In the year 1990 the Kingdom of Nintendo made a deal with the people of Sony that was meant to be the greatest trade event in history of gaming. Sony at the time was divided into small nation states with very little power and often fought with each other. Thought they fought with each other the states agreed to gather a large portion of their recourses and trade as one big group with the large kingdom. The man that was able to get the many states to work together was a man by the name Ken Kutaragi a man that would later become the founder of the PSN Republic. When the people traded with Nintendo, Nintendo went back on their deal taking not only their recourses but humiliating the people of Sony. Outraged the small states cried for war against Nintendo. However Kutaragi managed to convince the small states to not go to war with the towering super power but rather wait until they had replenished there recourses. With the time granted to him Kutaragi united the small states and country of Sony into one large State thus The Republic of Sony was born. The years that flowed Kutaragi send a message to the Kingdom of Nintendo he said to them "You are not ready…" beginning the 4th console war. Kutaragi lead the armies of Sony against Nintendo and won three major battles. However Nintendo was far from destroyed but the war left a gaping hole in their pride. Many years have passed since the rise of the republic and the 4th Console war; many things have changed since then and the Republic today is the world's leading R&D contrary and life is all and well for the people of Sony. However an old enemy is on the move to destroy Sony and its people. It's up to the heroes of Sony to protect their country and defeat the enemies of the Republic!

**This part of the Console Wars is mainly focused on Sony and is intended for Sony fans primary (Because in this version they are the winners at the end). I will post the other two factions in a later time.**


	2. Life in the Republic

**hey guys Eagle Talon here. I got some bad news for you guys. My computer has been freezing periodically recently so I'll be using my parents laptop to write my fan fics for now on until I can get a new one. Thus I won't be able to write as often. I hope you guys will understand. With that said let's move onto chapter 1 of the Console Wars: greatness awaits. **

Life in the Republic

Life for the people of Sony is calm and safe. This is thanks to the efforts of the men and women of the All-Stars. The All-Stars are a dedicated group of the best minds and warriors of the Republic. Founded by the father of the Republic the All-Stars have battled against the armies of Nintendo, Sega, Microsoft, and have also disposed of terrorists within their own borders. Their headquarters is located in the capital of the Republic Sonnya. They are dedicated and extremely strict on their recruiting only the best of the best can join the number of members within the All-Stars is rumored to be at least 30 members but as strict as their recruiting policy may be there always looking for new blood.

**location: Haven city**

**time: 11:46 AM**

Haven city is a city near the border between the Republic of Sony in the Kingdom of Nintendo. Relations between the two nations have been rocky ever since their war years ago. Not a moment goes by when the people of Sony worry about another conflict between the two powers. Some government officials within the Republic believe that they should be investing in military technology and production rather than civilian technology and that notion was overturned by the majority of the Senate who believes there is nothing to worry about that Nintendo would never attack the Republic and that if Nintendo were to attack they would be stopped in their tracks by the large fortress city of Haven. But the much more wiser people of the Republic know that war is bound to happen sooner or later. One of the individuals who looks towards the horizon in the future of the Republic is a storage officer in Haven city his name is Michael. Michael is a second lieutenant storage officer for warehouse 46 in the industrial sector. He spends his days in the warehouse keeping things organized and in his spare time worries about a second war between the Republic and the Kingdom and how he might be able to protect his country when that time comes.

**Warehouse 46 industrial sector.**

In warehouse 46 Michael takes inventory of all the different equipment and items that has been stored in the list goes as follows.

_9 hydroponic conductor's, 18 bags of eco ore, 250 morph guns, 25 vials of grade A inhibitors, 10,000+ nuts and bolts, 5 barrels of pure rift energy, 6 precious gems, 500 drum magazines of 2.56 caliber ammunition, 19 blast shards, and various parts for Hawk jet fighters._

"I think that's all of them."Michael said to himself as he checked off the list.

"I love how the public just throws all their crap that they don't use away in these warehouses." One of the warehouse workers said Michael.

"I know that some of the stuff here is pretty valuable." Michael said back to his worker.

"I mean 19 blast shards? Would these people find the stuff?"

"I don't know."

"Lieut. am I done for the day?"

"Yeah David you're done you can head back home. I'm going to stay here and finish some paperwork."

"Yes sir!" David said in a sarcastic tone as he saluted Michael as he left the warehouse.

45 mins past as Michael finished his paperwork. When he was done he packed it up in his folder and began to leave the warehouse. Just as when Michael grabbed hold of the door a voice stopped him.

"Michael leaving so soon? " The voice called his name.

"Who is there!? " Michael pulled out his pistol and aimed it towards the source of the voice.

"Oh for the love of God when are going to stop being so jittery!?" The voice said as he came into the light.

The voice entered the light and there stood a man in his late 40s in a military uniform wearing a majors insignia rank.

"Major?"Michael said as he lowered his weapon.

"Of course it's me you damn fool. Now put that weapon away."

Michael laughed as he holstered his weapon walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Major Kenji it's great to see you again!"

"Good to see you to Mike. Why don't we catch up at the Naughty Ottsel?"

"Sounds good."

**location: Naughty Ottsel Haven city port**

****Michael and Kenji went inside the bar grabbed some seats and a few drinks and starting to catch up.

"So Michael what have you been doing all this time?" Kenji asked Michael.

"I've been doing a bunch of inventory at the warehouses in the industrial sector. Let me tell you it's a complete waste of my talent."

"I bet. So were you there in the first place?"

"believe it or not this is where they send the officers that you trained."

"Your kidding me? The military is making the officers I've trained into storeroom clerks?" Kenji started to get angry.

"Major I should be out there patrolling the border making sure our old enemy doesn't try to attack us."

"Michael you are one of my prized students. You made Lieut. last year when you were 21 it pains me to see you working at warehouse along with all my other students you all especially. You are better than that!"

"Major can you help me get out of this? I want to make a difference out there on the field."

"I can, in fact the whole reason I came to see you was about this..." Kenji handed Michael a folder with the military special forces insignia.

"Major ... What is this?" Michael asked as he stared at it.

"Open it and find out."

Michael solely grabbed the folder with both of his hands. He was beginning to feel some anxiety as he opened it. Inside the folder contains some papers the papers read as follows.

_Dear Michael Davidson_

_We have read over your record during your time at the officer training Academy with major Kenji. Thus we hereby formally invite you to be a recruit for the All-Stars special forces unit. Should you wish to partake in this recruitment brings these papers to the special forces headquarters at the capital. Should you decline simply do not partake we will wait for your response on Monday a week from now._

the rest of the papers contain other information that was not worth looking over. Michael felt overwhelmed about this he wasn't sure what to do.

"Major this is ... Overwhelming I'm not sure if I can-"

"Nonsense! If anyone of my students can become one of the All-Stars it would be you Michael. Listen to me this could be your one shot at making a difference for this country you have the ambition to do great things this is one of them."

Michael took a second to think.

"All right then I'll do it."

"Good luck Mike and make me proud."Kenji said as he raised his glass to him.

Kenji Michael spent a few more hours at the bar then they parted for the time being.

**The following day.**

****the next morning Michael began to pack for his trip to the capital. He packed his street clothes and his officer's uniform in his bag. He left his home and went to the airport where he boarded a plane heading towards the capital and as he boarded the plane he said under his breath "thank you Major for everything." Then boarded the plane heading north towards the capital city.

**I actually take it back it will be a lot faster to write these stories on my parents laptop I found a nice little program to make writing a lot more easier. Anyway I hope you like my story and as always thank you for supporting my stories have a nice day.**


End file.
